


米斯林会议前夕

by GreenTourmaline



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 诺多王族即将在米斯林举行会议。梅斯罗斯为此召开了费诺里安家庭会，并在会上向弟弟们通知了一项重要决策。
Kudos: 2





	米斯林会议前夕

**Author's Note:**

> 微双梅，但在我看来还没到CP向，所以不打TAG。总之，#全世界最好的弟弟二梅#  
> 渣文笔OOC，分几个时间段写的文，文风分裂，还缺一个结尾，然没空改了。三次元爆炸中。

“我不同意！”卡兰希尔呼地站起来，他急剧喘息着，脸颊涨得通红；众人都在看着他，眼中或多或少含着些讶色，也不知有几分是因为他的暴起，几分是对梅斯罗斯这项决策的震惊。现场仍旧是一片静默，这让卡兰希尔后知后觉自己的冲动，他为此有些懊恼，但是并不打算改变什么。他调整着呼吸，试图让语气显得更加郑重而不像怨诉：“你想让我们对半血和他的后代俯首称臣？”

“这是个愚蠢的决定。”凯勒巩的发言让卡兰希尔长舒了一口气，他终于确信了自己不是在孤军奋战，这位年长兄弟的眼神甚至比卡兰希尔还要更加凛冽，“你难道不知道那些半种的追随者有多针对我们吗？他们在随行途中就已经满心怨毒，现在更是将所遭逢的苦难都怪罪到我们的头上。你将王位拱手相让，权力的利刃就会迅速指向我们。Nelyo，你在想什么？”

“Nelyo，难道你要背弃我们的父亲？”库茹芬的眉间夹杂着愤怒与哀伤，“你若还记得自己是一名费诺里安，就不该做出这般怯懦的行径。”

“父亲的地位无人可以替代，而我们的子民失去精神领袖，正如一盘散沙。”梅斯罗斯沉声回应道，“别忘了，我们的目的是夺回宝钻，向黑暗大敌复仇。现在紧握着虚幻的权柄不放，只会让我们对局势失去掌控——费诺里安在诺多族日渐孤立无援，这难道就是对父亲意志的继承？这就是你们所愿见到的？”

“让那些轻易动摇的懦夫去追随弱者！”凯勒巩嗤笑，“我们不受任何人摆布，我们行事无需任何人首肯。我们才是诺多族唯一的王脉！”

梅斯罗斯几乎要为弟弟的言论莞尔：“诺多之王，也不过是一个名号。我以为这一路你们早该明白。”

“可那是我们应得的！是我们生而被赋予的赠礼，也本应该永远都属于我们！”库茹芬拍案而起，“Nelyo，我永远感激Findekano救出了你，但这不代表我们就要将王权拱手相让！”

“看起来你们都更喜欢被剥夺。”梅斯罗斯抱臂，“或者你该现在就磨亮自己的剑，在米斯林会议上将所有试图迫使我们让位的声音都封死。”

库茹芬脸色瞬间煞白。他难以置信地看着长兄，缓缓落座。凯勒巩为此冷哼：“堂堂费诺里安，竟然沦落到看人脸色行事。”

“我们不希望交出王权。”阿姆拉斯蓦地插入战局，他和双胞胎哥哥对视一眼，又同时开口道，“但是我们不会违背Nelyo的指令。”

“如您所愿，兄长。”阿姆拉斯说道。

“我们不再就此发表意见。”阿姆罗德补完。

梅斯罗斯点头，转而看向凯勒巩他们：“你们呢？还有更具说服力的理由吗？”他为接下来的话轻笑出声，“我们可以集合现在的人马，英勇无畏地杀进安格班，砍下魔苟斯的头颅，将宝钻从他污秽的王冠上剜走？”

“我们……”卡兰希尔语塞，他急躁地左右环视，但凯勒巩和库茹芬都只是阴沉着脸，梅格洛尔始终一语不发。梅斯罗斯又说道：“既然没有任何建设性的意见，那就此散会吧。”

“Kano，你也同意他的决策？你也认同他的做法？”卡兰希尔的语气和指尖都因着剧烈的情绪起伏而颤抖，他的左手死死钳住桌沿，似乎要将那可怜的木头硬生生掰折下来。梅格洛尔的坐姿变也未变，只转过眼珠，毫无感情地扫视过反抗激烈的弟弟们，不温不火地陈述道：

“他是我们的王。”

凯勒巩闻言冷笑一声：“很快就将不是了。”

这句话对在场所有人都造成了巨大的冲击，连卡兰希尔和库茹芬都怔愣住，Ambarussa的灰眼睛被惊恐充填，他们下意识地往后缩了缩，试图逃避空气中令人窒息的压迫感。所有人的目光都悄然集中到了一处。梅斯罗斯的脸上带着淡淡的笑意，他的眼睛却泛着幽光。视线相对的一瞬，凯勒巩的心脏被冰冷所攫夺，他忽然有了种错觉，自己并不在米斯林的营地，而是置身安格班不见天日的黑雾中，眼前所见都不过是魔苟斯邪恶的幻象。他试图开口辩解些什么，嘴唇嚅动了两下，终究选择了沉默。

“Turko，”打破凝滞的是梅格洛尔悦耳的嗓音，他看起来依旧泰然自若，却是在宣读判词，“就算交出王权，Nelyo也是我们的兄长，是我们家族的唯一领导者。保持你的尊敬，除非你已经不再是我们的一员。”

凯勒巩低垂着头，不再言语。梅斯罗斯的目光逐次掠过每一个人，除了梅格洛尔，没有人敢与他对视。他最终轻叹一声：

“你们应该知道，我找你们过来，不是为了商议。”

王权之事就此一锤定音。凯勒巩临行前终究没忍住，咬着牙低语：“Nelyo，永远都不要忘了，你始终是一名费诺里安。”他和库茹芬、卡兰希尔先后离开了会议间。卡兰希尔出门前偷偷瞄了眼梅斯罗斯的脸色，脚步踮得像一只轻盈的猫。Ambarussa也磨磨蹭蹭地离开，他们堵在门口，似乎想说些什么，最终双双低下头，默默走远。

会议间很快就只剩下了梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔。

“Kano，告诉我实话，你的想法是什么。”

“我觉得，你应该……”梅格洛尔斟酌着措辞，“至少让我们有个心理准备？”

梅斯罗斯笑：“我正在这么做。”

“……好吧，你说服我了。也许这是个愚蠢的决定，也许这能让我们迎来数千年都没能维系的和平，我们会空前强大，谁知道呢。”他凝视着兄长的眼睛，“但是无论在位者是谁，Nelyo，你都是我们唯一的王。”

梅斯罗斯应着他的目光起身，沉稳的脚步声在他的身后停住；他的手轻轻搭上二弟的肩，声音低得近乎叹息：

“Kano，我是有多幸运，才能有你一直站在我的身边。”

“哦，省省你的话。”梅格洛尔夸张地回应道，听起来像是要累垮了，“Turko他们今天只是在说气话，你知道，他们需要时间来接受。”

梅斯罗斯笑着摇摇头：“他们从小就是这样，抓在手里的东西就绝不愿意放下，不论是玩具还是权力。怎么了，Kano，难道刚才也吓到你了吗？”

“你刚才比父亲发火的时候还要吓人。但是我知道，你对我们从来都心软。”

他说完就陷入了沉默，眼神渐渐空渺，似乎正看向某片未知的虚空。

自从踏上中洲的土地，他们就再也没有回忆过。

“Nelyo，答应我，永远不要把抉择的重担缚在我的身上。”再开口时，梅格洛尔的声音已经有些沉闷，“跟随你的脚步已经够累了，不要再给我增添额外的工作。”

会议间再度安静得连心跳都能听闻。半晌，梅斯罗斯才回答道：

“这我可没法保证。”

梅格洛尔叹气：“那么，我会让你尽量做到这点。”

梅斯罗斯为这句话笑了出来。梅格洛尔觉得自己有被冒犯到。

“Nelyo，我不觉得这有什么好笑的。”

“不，抱歉，Kano，我只是忽然想到了我们敬爱的叔父。”他假装没看到弟弟那“傻瓜才会信你”的眼神。他来到窗边，望向灰蒙蒙的远山，一只孤鹰正在天际盘旋。

“Nolofinwe从提力安城就开始惦记着王位。这么念念不忘，干脆直接交给他。这炙手可热的权力有多难执持，就让他亲自去体会吧。”

END

小剧场

二梅：（掏出里拉琴）好了，现在不仅是Turko，你也需要冷静一下。想要听点什么？

*二梅拨弄着琴弦，轻柔的乐声自他的指尖流淌而出*

大梅：Ambarussa第一次拿起剑时，你在旁边唱的歌。

二梅：要不是对我的记忆太过自信，我简直会怀疑你在故意为难我。

大梅：所以你记得。

二梅：当然。

*二梅唱歌*

*镜头拉远，大风过境，即将变天*

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 本章又名“三十年不打，上房揭瓦”。  
> 大梅这两年忙着调养和复健，没来得及管一管自己的弟弟们。这是第一次商议正事。  
> 凯三不敢真反抗大梅，但是他非常害怕大梅会为情义所累，拖带着费诺里安都逐渐成为二家的臣属，所以措辞格外激烈。  
> 大梅被挂的那三十年，一直是二梅在辛苦打理，事实上这两年事情也多半压在二梅肩上。二梅现在终于能解脱。
> 
> 小剧场其实是被我删掉的废稿，因为写的时候我忽然意识到开个正式会议还背着里拉琴很傻……在这个脑洞的最初设计里，二梅全程都在抱琴，还在弟弟们发表过激言论时忽然急拨弦。后来这设定给改了，结局再突然掏出里拉琴就很奇怪。


End file.
